


Bumble Tumble

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Varian gets Trystan a stuffed bee.





	Bumble Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by the entire "Ready As I'll Ever Be(e)" Tik Tok, and Jeremy's later Tweet. Just... Thought it'd be fun to take Bumble Tumble and just give him to Trys, y'know?

Varian hated the sound of crying. Especially when the one crying was a close loved one, such as his young daughter. Trystan was now about half a year old, but she was still quite fond of making noise. Loud, unhappy noise.

It broke Varian's heart.

So when he stepped into his home after running a few quick errands and immediately was greeted with the sound of his daughter's wailing... He sighed a little, but was thankful that he had found what he hoped to be a remedy while in the marketplace.

"Varian?" Cassandra's voice came from the nursery, "is that you?"

Varian smiled a little. "Yeah, it's me. Just give me a minute to put everything down, and I'll be right there."

He did as he said he would, putting everything down on their kitchen table before joining his wife and daughter in the nursery. Carefully, without any words, he reached to take Trystan from Cass's arms. Trystan calmed down a little, staring inquisitively up at her father. He smiled at her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"This is not fair," Cass muttered, rolling her eyes, "she loves you more than me."

"Not true," Varian responded, still focused on Trystan, "she's just a little grumpy, is all. Besides, I think I have something that'll help calm her down."

_I hope._

"Yeah?" Cass asked, raising an eyebrow, "what might that be? Because, at this point, I'm pretty much willing to try anything."

Varian reached into a pocket and pulled out a small plush bee, no bigger than his hand. The movement caught Trystan's eye, and she reached to take the colorful new object into her tiny hands. She stared at it for a few seconds, natural curiosity filling her eyes, before gurgling happily.

"See?" Varian grinned, "it works like a charm."

Cass chuckled a little. "Alright, so she likes her stuffed bumblebee."

"Bumble Tumble."

"Sorry?"

"I... Kinda started calling it 'Bumble Tumble.' Thought it was a fun, cute nickname for it."

Cass laughed a little, watching on as her daughter proceeded to put Bumble Tumble's head in her mouth. "Alright. Bumble Tumble it is."

**Author's Note:**

> ONE WEEK TO GO UNTIL SEASON THREE STARTS!!!


End file.
